demonheadmasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Salamander
Super Salamander (S-700 in the books) was the A.I that the Headmaster (then known as the Controller) created to help run Saracen Tower (Vulcan tower in the TV series only) and to connect to the Prime Minsters computer network so that the Brains could hack or guess the password and allow him to add his self to the guest list to meet the Prime Minster and hypnotize him and so gain power (The password was Knock Knock, Who's there? Olga, Olga who? Olga mad if I don't get off this loop). The Super Salamander appears in The Prime Minister's Brain The use of the Super Salamander in the Headmasters plot The Headmaster, once he had hypnotised all the world leaders and gained power, was going to run the country the country in perfect order using the Super Salamander, a super computer of the time. The computer seems really advanced as its running the whole building from stocking robots, food cooking, the octopus brain washing and delivery and everything else within the building. The computer also was advanced enough to plan, plot out and move the Headmasters personal helicopter. The defeat of Super Salamander As the Headmaster left he started the computer program "Operation Booby Trap" which if one of the Brains attempted to use the computers to call for help or to foil his plans then the computer was programmed to start a fire in the lift, which the Headmaster thought was the only way out of the building due to its lack of stairs, and so trapping and horribly killing everyone in the ensuing fire. The Brains took a vote and decided that even if it meant them being killed, they would still try to stop the Headmaster from taking control of the world and getting rid of choice and freedom. Lloyd then came up with the brilliant idea that they could still stop the Headmaster without anyone being burnt to death if everyone went down the rubbish chute, which was how SPLAT got up the tower, before they even tried to use the computer. When the Brains were clear of the building, Dinah took control of the computer and so starting the fire. In the limited time the people who stayed to escape the fire, Dinah took the Headmasters name off the Prime Minsters meeting list but couldn't crash the helicopter, which was run from the Super Salamander. Dinah instead decided to flick it up and away from Downing Street and then escaped the building and watched it burn from across the road. Due to the fact the fire spread so fast, as the Headmaster had planned for it to do, the Super salamander was destroyed with the rest of the building as it burned to the ground. Asset to the Perfect order nation Due to Super Salamander's being a super computer with great processing ability and the fact it was programmed to be effecent as possible the Super Salamander could have been left to run the perfect ordered nation under the control of the Headmaster but due to its defeat its noted the Demon Headmaster thought it was a poor program and idea there for didn't create another one. Category:Characters Category:Gadgets and Machines Category:Characters (Original)‎